Starlands
by AngelWingz66
Summary: The dead go to the Aether. As it should be. But when the land of the stars begins regaining strength, spirits begin to get lost and confused about which place to go, and will haunt the Overworld. The only way to solve this problem, is to bring the Starlands back to it's former glory. Continuation of the fire series. CO-AUTHORED WITH PINKYPOPS12
1. Chapter 1

It had been 14 years since I had killed Lilith. I had grown much during that time. I had lost my baby teeth. And my face had lost it's child-like look. I was slender, and long limbed, yet still short and curvy. I looked more like Dawn then I would have hoped. Dawn was insanely beautiful, and would have had every guy begging for her hand. Lucky for me I was already taken. Alastor told me the day we got home after the death of Lilith how he felt, and I returned the feelings.

I was at the conference table in the End demention, reading through the papers that were sent to me. They were reports on the demention of Blight, and of the ruins of Starland. I went to Starland often, most of the time with Alastor. He was good company, and he gave me a better image of what Starland used to look like.

I was reading a report on Starland. It listed that the trees there had regained their older luster, and they were beginning to bear their fruit again. The graceful malorns growing there had regained their silver leaves, and the ability to grow the fruit of life. With every passing day, Starland grew ever beautiful. It wasn't long before the majestic gardens would regrow.

At my side was Alastor, who was reading a document on Blight. I had made sure that over the years the monsters that were there were removed. It was a tedious process, scaring off the un-scareable and exterminating the ghosts that lingered near the black throne. The land would be scoured and purified and when it was pure and clean, I would take Lilith's old sword there and break it into fragments. I will then use the shards to make a blade for Alastor who was weaponless at the moment.

I sighed and put the document down. I already read the entire report 3 times and don't even know what I read. Alastor looked up from the report he had been previously reading, and set it down. Without a word, he took my arm and more or less dragged me outside of the palace for a walk.

The palace was made out of obsidian that was taken from the tall pillars that used to hold ender crystals that healed the Ender Dragon. Other then a few small changes with the outside, everything was just about the same as it was before.

Alastor and I walked from place to place; not really looking for anything in particular. The Endermen walking around greeted us as we passed. It was a nice place to live, if you were an Endermen. We both stopped at the edge of the island that dropped off directly into the void. It was. Beautiful, and terrible sight. It held stars with it, and yet it never ended. The sight reminded me of Starland when it was in all of it's glory.

I missed the Starlands terribly, for it was the only place where I could be at peace. The beauty of the End was staggeringly familiar to the Starlands. It was the place where good souls went after death and would grow their wings. It was the place that was decked with stars and beams of light. I wish I could go there and live in the stars.

I knew my presence in Starland only increased the rate of recovery from Lilith's foul deeds. It was enough that dead grass would turn to full life at my touch, and the very ground beneath my feet would hold more and more weight. When the land of the stars is at it's prime, I will be dancing on Lilith's grave.

May bitter tears and memories forever haunt you Lilith, as you rot in the ground. May you never be in rest and forever be tormented by the wails of the one's you have killed. May you be forgotten from the flow of time, for of all punishments one could give, ignorance hurts the most.

* * *

"Titainia, don't you think we should leave the End and visit the Starlands again?" Alastor turned to me while walking.

"That seems like a great idea!" I agreed, nodding my head thoughtfully. "I could use the time to check how it's recovering." Alastor smiled and played with his hands. I sighed and looked at the sky, _I wonder what's Dawn's soul doing,_ I thought. We arrived at the Ender portal. Alastor grabbed my hand, "Here we are!" He announced.

* * *

"Hmmm... I missed the Starlands! I said dreamily, looking at my feet. The ground grew grass and flowers whereever I stepped and Alastor just silently walked behind me. Wait, is he still behind me? I turned around, seeing nothing but lush green grass and pretty flowers that dotted the landscape. I rotated to my left and right, but still no sign of Alastor.

"Hello? Alastor!" I called worriedly. Hearing no reply, I tried again. "Alast-" I was cut off by a loud BOO! Jumping from my right was Alastor, holding a red rose. Raising it to my eyes, he pressed it into my hands with a short grin. I grinned too, unaware that a little "awww..." escape my lips.

"You shouldn't have!" I softly murmured.

"But I had to" he protested. "After all we are together and you're always with me. You saved me multiple times and this is a repayment for your generous acts." Tears formed in my eyes but I blinked them back, seeing that Alastor was happy, I should be too.

I glanced around the land and groaned, Starlands is not doing very well. Apart from some grass patches and tall towering trees, there wasn't that much.

"Alastor, how long do you think it would take the Starlands to grow back?" I asked nervously.

"A good forty years maybe," He answered gazing into the sky.

"No! It can't be that long!" I said, desperately thinking of a idea to restore it quicker. I had this crazy thought to run around Starlands and make grass grow since they grow wherever I stepped. But then I thought about the document I was reading earlier in the End dimension. There was only one part I understood, I think it said this.

The Starlands a wonderful where angels reside in. It is also one of the most beautiful places ever known in Minecraftia. It was where Dawn of time stood and created the entire world. If the Starlands was doomed to fall by a evil force, only a powerful and wise being will save it. If the Starlands just happened to be destroyed, the only thing that can revive it is Dawn or the person next in line. But to revive it quicker you need to go on a dangerous journey to get all the gems of life, in total four. The ruby, sapphire, diamond and emerald gem. Together, it can make life forms grow, reproduce new life and many more. The ruby presents fire, sapphire is water, diamond is the air and emerald is nature. But the gems are still a mystery. They have one last power that nobody knows, it is said that these gems were the ones that created life in Minecraftia. The gems are scattered all around Minecraftia.

The ruby in the west, sapphire in the north, topaz in the east and emerald in the south. There is a guardian for each gem that are creatures that trusts nobody. In order for you to get their trust, they'll ask you to perform and do several things. The Story for the gems was a truly breathtaking one.

_A long time ago there was noting in the universe except for swirling space dust. Over the years, some dusts rubbed together and stuck. Soon, the dust made Dawn of time who created four gems that floated and had magical powers. Using the gems, she created the sun, stars, moon, all sorts of nature and life. Later, the women who went by the name of Dawn of time, then created the world we live on today, Minecraftia. The first person she created was Notch, and gave him power, Notch thought he was the god of Minecraftia since he appeared out of thin air and had powers._

_Notch made more people to live in Minecraftia. He worked long and hard on filling in the gaps in the world; ever improving the whole of Minecraftia. Over time, Notch grew lonely, seeing as he no relations in family. Dawn saw this and gave him a brother._

_The other being was Herobrine, the person who would represent the gems. Herobrine _

_was weaker then Notch, as Dawn made him a demi god so he could walk the ground without fear of distorting the world. Over time, Herobrine went mad from torture of the Wither king, and went on a rampage. Notch tried to reason with him, but Herobrine refused and stole the bag of gems from Notch. Notch went from being nice to furious when he found out. He declared a battle against Herobrine, for days and days they fought, using their skills and powers. But Herobrine eventually won, claiming the gems once again. But before Herobrine could do anything, Notch muttered two spells. Two things happened. Two things changed. Two things that shocked Herobrine._

_The bag of gems disappeared from Herobrine's grasp. Herobrine was flustered and turned to Notch who was grinning. Herobrine asked Notch, What did you do! Notch only replied saying he sent them away. The other thing he did was evoke Dawn to create a being more powerful then the two of them combined. Dawn created me, Titainia to stop both Herobrine and Notch from fighting. I succeeded in my duty and gave us all a realm to guide and watch over, so we can create things like Dawn. From then on, both Notch and Herobrine became the ruler's of the different realms of Minecraftia and did a great job. Dawn of time must have been proud to see the world she had created, and she unknowingly created my other half who almost destroyed all of her hard work. Over time, I had Dawn create Pine, due to me being the only girl in the family._

I gasped and turned to Alastor. "We need to go right now!" I said being serious.

"Why?" Alastor replied, looking thoroughly confused. "But we just arrived!"

"You'll see." I smirked.

* * *

"Read this!" I thrust the document into Alastors hands. He hesitantly took the document and started reading. After reading the part I told him to read, he looked up at me in interest.

"You want to go on the quest for those gems don't you." He said flatly. I nodded my head, trying to make him agree.

"Well, you see..." He started, "you definitely can't go alone..."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"What I am saying is that I have to come with you." He finished. I thought about it, deciding carefully. He could get either really hurt or killed, might get lost or might be ambushed. I didn't wish for him to die again, because his death would kill me; regardless of wether he froze my time again or not. Since Lilith was dead, I was utterly dependent on his soul. But on the other hand , if he came, he would be great help and I am not sure if I can go on a quest without him.

"Fine" I said making my final decision, "You can come. But there will be rules and consequences."

"Well, I don't want to hear those rules and consequences right now" Alastor muttered, trying to faking a yawn.

"Well, you'll hear them soon enough," I said cunningly. He glared at me then laughed.

"Come on Titainia,"he said studying my face. "Let's go to sleep. We start packing early next morning and begin our journey for the gems."


	2. Chapter 2 : The Sapphire

**Titainia's P.o.v.**

I took the dragon egg with me, because it was near hatching and it was crucial that I was with the dragon in the first days of life. I also had my steward, Julie, to keep an eye on things when I was gone.

I also brought my sword and Lilith's old sword with me as I left. For armor, I would wear my dragon armor, which on one hand was impossible to break, but on the other hand wasn't enchanted with the traditional enchantments for a supernova. I also took my old angel armor, which in truth wasn't old at all. It was as shinny as it was on the day I received it. I gave the armor to Alastor, who didn't have armor.

The reason why I took great pains to give Alastor armor was because if he dies I would not be able to live. Literally. Lilith was dead, so there was no snapping back to both her and I sharing a body. As for Lilith, I heard she shared her soul with a monster just as dark as her. Probably a snake.

When I was done, I had Alastor put on the armor. When he was armored, We both took off to search for the jewels.

We both teleported to the Overworld, and I thought I saw a face grinning at me from the very ground. I found myself grinning too, as it was probably Terra, the sage of the ground. I wondered silently if the sages held the gems, knowingly or not. The idea seemed logical, but my intuition said it was not so.

"Titainia, do you know where the the gems are?" Alastor questioned me.

"Kind of," I answered.

"So which gem should we go for first?" Alastor asked.

"I think the Sapphire cause it's located in the north. We are walking north right now." I replied. I fished out the document from my bag, which I also brought along for extra information. I looked at the map it also provided.

"It stays here the first gem is near the Black Forest." I exclaimed and looked ahead, seeing nothing but trees way further ahead.

We began walking for quite sometime, no-one saying anything. Maybe it was just that the mood was glum or that we were simply dreading what was going to happen. I couldn't let Alastor die! I thought about the possibilities that may cause his death, which got me even more miserable than before. It was Alastor who finally work up the courage to say something.

"Ummm... Titainia, are we close to the Black forest yet?" He croaked, obviously tired from our little trek. I stopped in my tracks and set my bag down, also checking in my inventory.

"I have 8 splash potions of swiftness," I inspected, "let's huddle and use one." Alastor cuddled me as I dropped the potion onto the grass, straight away, swirling light blue particles surrounded me and Alastor.

"Hurry, these last for three minutes!" I yelled at him. I raced off into the distance, nearing the Black Forest. Glancing behind me, I saw Alastor wide smiled as he tried to keep up with me.

"Why didn't you think of these before?" He asked but the wind blew his voice away. Luckily I just heard what he said , "I wanted to save them for more useful occasions." I frowned, "Now, one's wasted. Never mind, if I am lucky, there might be a village nearby with a potion stand."

"I highly doubt it." Alastor replied.

"Thanks Alastor, that really helped." I said sarcastically. "But really, stop being a pessimist!"

"Can't help it." Alastor shrugged. "Sorry, it's just my habit." I sighed with annoyance. The potion had two minutes left and we were still a few hundred blocks away.

"Maybe we can make it on time?" I hopefully guessed.

"Hopefully," He answered again, much to my dislike. I glared at him, giving him a warning.

"We can defiantly make it on time!" Alastor rolled his eyes and I chuckled half heartily.

After the potion wore off, we were standing at the opening of the forest. "See?" I smirked to Alastor, who was now currently very interested with trees all of a sudden.

"Okay, okay, you won." He gave in calmly. "It's not like we are winning a big race, no big deal to be so worked up about." He changed the subject, "so, we are in the Black Forest, am I not correct?" I nodded my head in agreement. "So, that means the sapphire is nearby!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I hastily called to Alastor. I was beginning to feel a change in the atmosphere, could it be the sapphire? I decided to trust my senses. My mind told me to search outside the forest but my senses told me it was inside the forest. Who should I trust? I pondered about this then finally chose to explore the depths of the Black aForest.

After exploring for more then a hour, I was pretty worn out. My conscious told me that the gem was really near, because the disturbance in the air became more clear. Even Alastor could feel it.

"Is there something wrong with the air?" He asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Nope, it means the Sapphire is nearby." I replied, "calm down, it's not like some monster would jump right at you now."

"Thanks Titainia," Alastor murmured.

"No, I'm doing it for myself too, not only for you," I reminded him. "But that doesn't mean I don't love you." I walked in circles for a while, trying to figure out which direction the Sapphire was in.

"This way," I informed Alastor after I got a pretty good idea where it might be located. Pretty soon, we came across a cave. It was quite dark inside but I knew the Sapphire was here since I knew that the change in the atmosphere was emitted here. I knew because it was really strong at this moment, a bit too strong. It felt like there was another presence in the cave. _The Guardian!_ I thought in alarm. I unsheathed my sword and gestured Alastor to do the same. We crept quietly into the cave, along the way, I placed torches down so we could see better. With each step, the force was becoming more and more powerful.

Suddenly, light flooded my eyes, which momentarily blinded me. When my eyes became adjusted to the light, we have reached the end of the cave. There was a stone slab at the end, rested on it, was the Sapphire! It was shaped like a ball, giving a soft blue glowing light. It was as big as my palm! Alastor reached out to grab it but a shadow quickly blocked him.

When I got a better view of the shadow, I saw that he had a sleeveless blue shirt and jeans. He also had jet black hair and pale skin. I wasn't sure who he is but he looks vaguely familiar. The shadow lifted his head and I heard Alastor gasp, I was surprised myself. The shadow was none other then Dylan.

"Dylan!" I exclaimed. "Your the one who is guarding the Sapphire?!"

Dylan seemed more focused then last time I had saw him. He had a clear look to him, and for once I found myself questioning my eyes. It seemed that Dylan was more alive in the Sapphire's presence.


End file.
